Indigestion
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [SasuSaku] Either Naruto's ramen had some hardcore drug boiled into it, or he legitimately saw his two best friends scampering through the village looking like babies. Must've been the hardcore ramen.


**Indigestion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from the writing of this story. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

You can call Uzumaki Naruto a lot of things but crazy isn't one of them. He has an endless supply of faith. He gives many people the benefit of the doubt. He even protects a village filled with those who once looked at him like an incurable disease. He loves ramen to the point of it being his only choice of meals throughout the day. He has an impenetrable force of will that allows him to maintain that endless faith. His nindo is his source of invincibility. Uzumaki Naruto is not crazy.

Yet as he stands in front of the steps to his apartment, Naruto challenges his _own_ sanity.

Hours before, however, he was absolutely right in the head.

Naruto just finished up training his stomach at Ichiraku. He dropped his pay and dawdled his merry way home. He looked up to the sun, casting a hand over his already sun-kissed features. A grin broke out upon said face. Today is the day his best friends returned from their four-year mission. He snickered entertaining the idea of the possible changes they underwent while being apart from him. Several visions of a busty Sakura flit through his thoughts, a nosebleed threatening to spill all over his clothes. Another image of a bouncy bellied overweight Uchiha scowled marring his bloated face. Naruto stopped his steps, doubling over in laughter howling at the illusions. Muffled voices called him a "dobe" in his mind. Naruto stifled his giggles realizing the village played audience to his guffaws. Remembering where he was, he straightened immediately but allowed stray chuckles slip past his lips.

Tsunade shipped off Sasuke and Sakura together not much long after the wreckage against Madara. It was scheduled for exactly 4 years, no more, no less. Tsunade assigned them the privilege of ambassadors visiting previously hostile villages every few months. Naruto pouted remembering how he died to go with them but Tsunade rooted him in Konoha. His sulk disappeared when she rooted him home for "Hokage-training." She vowed, (estimated) his training finished in four years time exactly when his best friends returned. He hopped up giddy, wondering if his best friends knew who they will answer to when they returned. Tsunade predicted correctly. For a normal, focused shinobi it would have happened in half the time. Four years for Naruto involved sailing through chunnin and jounin rank and the obvious ramen-esque distractions. Although, Naruto had to retake the chunnin exam twice, fortunately it gave him enough time to partake in numerous s-rank missions as well as take on a genin team.

He recalled his tiny squad briefly. One was an all-around talented brunette boy named Tamaki (whom he affectionately referred to as Tomato), the other a gender-ambiguous child that went by the name of "Pai" who specialized in water manipulation, and lastly, a teal-haired,_ pig-tailed _princess named Asuka, who rebelled against the idea of eventually becoming her team's medic opting to become an interrogator. She really had no skills at all. Asuka was rather average during her time in the Academy and she lacked any unique abilities like her teammates. Naruto recalled his time with the small ninja, reminded of his own youth. He even went so far as to push Asuka and Tamaki together in hopes to recreate the unrequited love that was Sasuke and Sakura. Of course, she confused the hell out of everyone in that generation, falling instead for the unknown specimen that was Pai. Naruto remained their mentor as they gradually went up in the ranks. In his final year of Hokage-training he had the honor of being there when they promoted to Chuunin. Being surrounded by the children had made him tingle with excitement for the future. Eventually, Naruto would start a family of his own. He dreamt of the moment the infant would grasp his finger with its whole hand, the moment it took its first step, threw its first kunai, took on its first mission, got injured (Naruto dispelled the paternal worry of the unborn child) on same mission, its first time falling in love, settling down, continuing his legacy and so on. To live as an orphan only to be given the greatest people to surround him as he got older, Naruto just couldn't imagine how fulfilling it would be to feel what his parents felt when he was first born.

He just wished the mother he had in mind was ready to give birth to hyperactive copies of himself.

Alas, during the actual Hokage-training, Naruto would take several "Hokage officiated" breaks with his remaining teammates and Kakashi always reminded him, fondly, how easily he mirrored Minato.

By the time Sakura and Sasuke came home, Naruto will be wearing his Hokage smock proudly, seated in his office welcoming them both home with open arms. _Not yet_, he had requested Tsunade delay the "crowning" ceremony as he called it. He wanted them to be with him, all of Team Seven to bear witness to the efforts they blessed him. He needed them there. Although he never complained when a sweet, pearly-eyed heiress requested to be next to him when he accepts his new title.

However, there must have been something in the ramen that catapulted him from the fantasy. Some hallucinogen had wormed its way into his brain warping his sight. Since not even a block away from his apartment, two pint-sized versions of his best friends stared at him suspiciously, donned in their old genin clothes!

Naruto choked on his own spit, sputtering their names never quite getting it right. He flailed his arms scaring the tiny Sakura, her jump caused the tiny Sasuke to wrap his arm around her person protectively. Blue eyes roved over the pint sized avenger. Sasuke stood no more than a foot away from Naruto as one hand stuffed in his pocket while the other gripped Sakura's hand. The tiny pinkette returned Naruto's stare with a troubled expression shifting focus to Sasuke. She slipped her open hand over the crook of Sasuke's elbow. Naruto scratched his head bewildered at the pair's wary display. He even humored the idea that he had fallen into a genjutsu until a cocky smirk spread along Sasuke's face. Naruto widened his eyes, following the slight movements of Sasuke's smirking lips. ' Usuratonkachi,' the blonde made out from the Uchiha's mouthing. At that point Naruto wailed, "Teme! Come say that to my face!" A happy, welcome-home party seemed so far away.

In a beat, they ran in the opposite direction. Naruto missed the way Sasuke's eyes expressed the clearest display of fright contradicting to his usual cool, impartial demeanor. Wanting to confirm  
his illusion, Naruto raced after the pair but found he was no match for his best friend's speed. Just as he came to that result, his tiny best friend tripped over a melon stand bringing down a shrieking Sakura with him. "Teme? A klutz?! No way…this is wrong." No matter, Naruto took the opportunity to advance on them. Just then his insides clenched. The ramen inside him protested his immediate physical actions. Stopping to catch a breath, he doubled over, heaving, barely able to lift his own head to stare at his elusive targets. The blonde's stomach gurgled, crying out for its mistreatment. 'Let me rest, asshole!' It seemed to say. 'I'll make you suffer!' He patted it gingerly. He needed to catch them first.

Naruto didn't imagine welcoming Sasuke and Sakura home by chasing their assholes of _bunshins_. Just when his fingertip grazed the lower flap of Sakura's dress, Sasuke must have pumped more chakra into his feet, losing Naruto in the process. That was to say, until another clench from his stomach caused Naruto to stop himself to soothe the ache. He watched on with bleary eyes as his targets observed his pained disposition. Sakura whispered something to the Uchiha to which the small boy shook his head. The pink-haired girl seemed content with his response as she huddled Sasuke closer. Cursing Naruto fought his pain reminding himself with the task at hand.

Sasuke caught onto Naruto's renewed goal, tugging Sakura up for a piggyback. She cheered in delight as he galloped away. The blonde tailing them witnessed the pair zipping through more food stands, knocking them over without a care in the world. He even heard the faintest high-pitched "sorry" who he assumed was Sakura. He slapped away the avalanches of veggies that bombarded him. Naruto dodged a runaway cart that Sasuke, too, let loose to delay him. The tiny Sakura giggled wildly pointing a finger past the small Uchiha towards an unsuspecting Anko who was about to partake in a newly purchased dango. Sasuke snatched the stick out of the snake-mistress's grip who cursed wildly, stomping her feet animatedly. He passed it to the girl on his back who bounced thankfully for the treat. As Naruto picked up speed, he met with the furious Anko who struck him down in the middle of his chase.

"Uzumaki! You're paying for what that Uchiha stole from me!"

"E-Eh!? Why me? It was the teme that took it!"

Anko snorted, "because you're the one still here, idiot. I do not feel like chasing after that brat and his little girlfriend. Now hop to it and get me a replacement!"

Shifting his gaze from the inside of the sweets shop to the couple running away, he growled and dug into his pocket snatching up his froggy wallet. Popping it open, a lonely fly sailed up into the sky much to the disgust of the violet-haired kunoichi. "Uzu…maki…" Anko warned. Before she could say anymore, Naruto mock-saluted her and shot off. "I'll pay you back, Dattebayo!"

One more clench of his belly, Naruto pushed forward finally regaining lost time with the pair. 'So many distractions! I would've caught them by now!' Naruto witnessed Sasuke turning back to look at him and knew Sasuke didn't expect him to catch up so fast. Naruto swiped the air but cursed when he hit a few strands of the Uchiha's hair. Sasuke, taking advantage of Naruto's failure, smirked back at the blonde and veered around the corner.

"Dammit, Teme! What's going on?!" Naruto growled out. Sasuke toppled cages of chickens, some escaping into the sky. He vaulted over a crate and leapt over a drunk villager swinging an empty bottle of beer. 'It's two in the morning for crying out loud!' Sakura's chirps of glee caught Naruto's attention with her noble steed Sasuke raced up the steps of an apartment complex. Hesitating as he reached the top, the dark haired toddler tossed a glance back at the blonde nearing them quickly. He gulped audibly, shifting his legs in a stance prompting the oncoming jinchuuriki container to believe he would leap.

Lo, and behold, the spiky-haired wonder did none of the sort.

Unceremoniously, the pair dropped down the steps out of Naruto's sight.

"Wh-what?! Teme could've made that!" Reaching the top of the steps, Naruto looked down at the downed pair that landed on bags of flour. Small coughs cut the air, smokes of flour danced up into the sky seeping into the whiskered man's nostrils. "Blegh!"

"Wah…it's in my eye!" The tiny Sakura wept. More streams of tears poured out fast and before either boy—man, was ready she unleashed a waterfall of cries.

"Ah…ah…!" Speechless, the diminutive Sasuke brought up and waved his hands to the ailing pinkette as if to soothe her. Admitting failure, he lifted her up into his arms as he dashed them away from the on-looking Naruto.

The blonde did not miss the limp in Sasuke's step. Naruto won the race.

"What's gotten into them?! Sasuke could've made this jump…and that fall…so not cool of him!" He scratched the back of his neck, baffled. "Poor Sakura-chan…she turned into a cry-baby over time." Hopping down casually, Naruto jogged off in their direction.

"This…is…" Looking up, Naruto's mouth dried finding the once-deserted neighborhood slowly rejuvenating. "Ah, I remember granny mentioning Uchiha district would be getting rebuilt. This'll be great for Teme!" He mused aloud, gazing forward. He reached Sasuke's old house. Sasuke lay exhausted in front of the main Uchiha estate. Little Sakura, tears completely dried out, had her tiny hands gently placed at his forehead and chest. Naruto squint his eyes, watching the tiny medic whisper things that made Sasuke nod in reaction. Focused completely on the scene of the recuperation, Naruto missed the door to the house open ajar. A pale, delicate hand cupped the door, out peeking a gracefully matured face with glowing green eyes and curiously gaping pink lips.

"What's going on here?" She pushed herself completely out of the doorway with fists on her hips. She regarded the smaller duplicates with an authoritative air.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto's eyes roved over the tall pink-haired woman. He did a double take eyes switching between the older one and the younger one. At the sound of Sakura's voice, her shrunk version released her grip on the small Uchiha and squealed.

"Mama!" Taken aback, Sakura turned at the sound of the high-pitch voice, lowering herself and catching the smaller girl in her arms for a hug.

"Kotori?" Green eyes glanced down at the small bundle that did not miss an opportunity to rub her face into the older woman's chest.

"K-Kotori?" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura blinked, a stiff smile broke her features. She glanced down at the small girl in her arms. More confusion twisted her expression. "What...what's going on?"

"Ah...S-Sakura-chan, _she_...that is...called you mama...?"

"She's my _bunshin_, couldn't you tell? Ever since I learned _Kage Bunshin_, I wanted all of my _clones_ to call me mama," a sly expression passed through her face confusing Naruto further, "That is, ones that I personally produced."Sakura paused waiting for Naruto's reaction. Getting none she continued, "With Sasuke's help. Sasuke _helped_ me make her." Still no understanding, she added, "we made her together, Naruto."

"B-but..." he lifted a shaky finger pointing at the tiny Sasuke.

Following Naruto's line of sight she laughed, "Yes. Him too. Sasuke _helped_ me make him. Looks just like Sasuke-kun, right?" At Naruto's completely lost expression she shook her head giving up. An idea struck her, she wondered how long it'd take until he finally understood. Glancing at the clock back inside of the house, she made a bet with herself. 'If Naruto gets it by, say, when Sasuke-kun's out of the shower, then I'll treat the guy to ramen. Shucks, Naruto doesn't even know he's involved in my bet.' She scrunched up her nose at her own _lame_ wager. She hadn't gambled since a year ago in Mist Village. Coming home made her antsy.

Naruto's lips puckered as if he'd suck on a lemon. These clones were imperfect copies. "Sakura-chan... should stick to healing. You're terrible at bunshins. Teme's is actually really dead on. Yours is too shy!"

She huffed, "well, sorry if she _inherited_ my shyness as a child. You can't change what _genes_ give you!"

"Jeans?! She's wearing a dress Sakura-chan!"

"Not the clothes stupid! I'm talking about _genetic_ make-up -DNA!"

"_Deena_ doesn't make bunshins, Sakura-chan! Chakra, skill, and greatness make a bunshin, Dattebayo!"

"Are you trying to sound and be stupid on purpose?! You really can't get my hints?!"

"What hints!? What're you talking about Sakura-chan?!" He whined dragging out the honorific exasperated.

She slapped a palm to her forehead, slowly drilling it into her soft skin. Her best friend surely succeeded in giving her a headache. "I'm saying, Sasuke-kun and I-"

"Where is Teme anyway?" His attention absent, Sakura resisted striking him with her fist.

"He's inside. Come in, we'll discuss this more." Defeated, Sakura ushered the "Kotori" inside the house. Naruto followed suit suspicion still clear on his whiskered face.

Silence stretched between them all as Naruto's stomach growled something fierce.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I need to use your toilet."

All of the windows were open for the rest of the day.

As Naruto completely entered the house, Sakura shuffled over to the tiny Uchiha placing a gentle hand onto his spiky head. He looked up, pink dusting his pale face meeting eyes with the pinkette. The display the small boy witnessed was horrific. He wondered if it's a gift to be so stupid. Leaning over she pressed her lips onto his exposed forehead, smiling gently.

"Just a little longer, okay?" He nodded silently being led inside by the older kunoichi –keeping close to the open windows.

"You'd make a great wife, Sakura-chan! You make shitty soldier pills but your main dishes are awesome!"

Naruto patted his belly sated, leaning back against the chair. His chase with the tiny bunshin made him regain his once fulfilled appetite. Sakura catered him a wonderful meal of grilled salmon and a bounty of very filling white rice. He observed the slowly reviving interior of Sasuke's estate. This would be the perfect place for a family. For his best friend to start over. He glanced over to Sakura, burying her blushing face into her bowl of rice. Sasuke and Sakura could start anew, together.

"Oh stop, Naruto."

"You said, Teme was in here, where is he?"

An impish grin captured her lips as she fit a clump of rice into her mouth and chewed quietly.

Naruto shot a look to the shrimpy arm that rose in the arm as if to answer his question. He and Sasuke's clone shared a glare as Naruto energetically shook his head. "I thought you said he was a clone? Tell the clone to shut up."

"I'm not a clone."

"You _are_ a clone, now tell me where the real 'you' are!"

"Hn."

"Even prepubescent, that grunt is annoying, dattebayo!"

"_You_ are annoying."

"Come over here and say it, brat!"

"Geez, you're so loud." The tiny Uchiha calmly fit a small portion of Sakura's salmon into his mouth causing his cheek to bulge.

"You're so ugly!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried hands slamming onto her table. This...was getting idiotic.

"I'd rather be ugly than be stupid."

Sakura gasped, her face twisted in horror watching the small clone bait into Naruto's antics.

"Mmm! I love sweets!" Kotori hummed a spoon of yogurt gleefully stuck into her mouth.

"Why you-!" Naruto shook a menacing fist at the tiny Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?"

All heads swung in the direction of the baritone voice. Standing of the doorway of the dining room, a fully grown Sasuke stopped in mid scrub clearly just getting out of a shower. His onyx eyes scanned over the table, absorbing the scene.

"Papa!" Tossing her spoon to the table with a silence breaking clatter "Kotori" zipped out of her seat and rushed to the soaking Uchiha.

"Kotori...?"

Sasuke caught the tiny girl and held her to his body unconsciously brushing her short pink bangs from her wide forehead.

"P-Papa!? Sakura-chan!"

"You finally get it, you blockhead?!" Sakura shook her fist at the blonde menacingly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they're y-your kids?!"

"By using your head. By using common sense?!"

"But, Little Teme is a convincing Big Teme."

"_Dobe_..." The real Sasuke took his eyes off of his daughter to glare warningly at his best friend.

"Easy,easy. Think about it. We were gone for four years. We come back," her voice failing, a blush settling on her slender cheeks. "Er, or rather they show up looking about four years old, like our doppelgängers.I even made a bet with myself that if you didn't get it I'd buy you ramen! Tch, I didn't even make a reward for winning the bet."

"Bunshins! Ramen!?" Naruto crying out as if it were the answer to everything.

"You can't seriously think we'd waste our time sending out four year old bunshins just to mess with you." Sasuke supplied trying to speak more in attempts to calm Sakura.

"You would, Teme."

Sasuke remained silent. Eyes still handsomely narrowed. Naruto was right.

"Anyway!" Sakura interrupted, arms flying up in the air. "Now this is all cleared up! Naruto, properly meet your niece and nephew."

Sasuke leaned his head back eying Sakura, "you say Dobe thought Kotori was a bunshin?"

"That girl is an exact replica! Hell, she's hanging off of Teme as we speak!"

Sakura sighed, "she's just a daddy's girl."

Said "daddy" blushed. "Hn."

"But mini-Teme...he even called me... Usuratonkachi."

Pride lit Sasuke's eyes as he stared at his miniature copy, "Because he's right."

With a fox-like stare Naruto paused in the direction of Sasuke's son. "Oi, what's his name?"

"Shinnosuke."

"That name sucks. He's just a mini-you, so change it to Chibisuke." Naruto stated with finality.

Hearing the insult Shinnosuke waltzed up to his curious uncle and stomped his exposed toe like a lead anvil.

"Yowww! Damn you Chibiteme!"

Kotori turned around from her father's arms and stared worriedly at her uncle's plight. Releasing his embrace, Kotori stepped toward Naruto and tapped his thigh.

"Uncle, uncle! I'm gonna be a medic-nin like Mama when I'm older! So let me heal you!" She giggled up at him stuffing tiny fists into her dress pockets. Her once shyness towards him vanished now that her beloved parents were around.

"Wha...Sakura-chan. Koto-chan is...is...so cute. She knows healing jutsu already?! As expected of an Uchiha's...ehh..." In a stance mirroring Sakura's, Kotori pressed her palms onto Naruto's leg and grunted. She lifted her tiny hands away leaving behind a strawberry printed band-aid. "All better!"

Sakura snorted at Naruto's dumbfounded expression. Recovering, she cleared her throat and clapped her hands together in false-surprise. "Wooow! Koto-chan is powerful! Her jutsu healed Uncle Naruto in a snap. Right, Naruto? Your foot better now?"

"But that wasn't even-"

"Right, Naruto?" Sakura warned the blonde through gritted teeth. She cracked her knuckles for good measure.

Getting the hint Naruto rubbed the back of his neck pretended to be surprised and amazed.

"I-I mean... Koto-chan! I'm feeling so much better now! You are as good as your mother."

Kotori stared up infinitesimally happy, "Y-Yes! Really? Me like Mama?!"

"Yes! You're almost there!" Sakura opened her arms hoping to catch her daughter in a sweet hug.

"Daddy! Daddy did you hear that? I'll be like Mama soon!" Running past a dumbfounded Sakura, Kotori snubbed her.

"Aa," Sasuke hefted his daughter into his arms avoiding Sakura's burning jealousy.

"Geez...she inherited her mother's obsession with the Teme."

"I think it's sweet." Sakura countered shortly. The unmistakable envy remained on her soft features.

"Well?! Can I get an update on these children you both spawned without my knowledge?!"

Sakura ran a hand through her loosened pink locks and smirked. "Sorry, Naruto. I meant to tell you before you and Shinn-chan started squabbling." She retired to her seat, periphery keeping on Sasuke and Kotori. Shinnosuke hobbled over to Sakura, eyes trained to his very animated uncle.

"As you already know, and had attended, we married here before we left for the mission. Then I conceived a few months after that. Gave birth, conceived and gave birth again." Sakura explained simply. "I'd have liked to give birth in Konoha, postponing the mission," her cheeks bloomed, "if I knew I was pregnant in the first place."

"Ehh?! You didn't know you were a pregnant?! What kind of medic are you?!" She replied to his outburst with a fist striking down his skull.

"Shut up Naruto! Not everyone has _keen_ senses like you do, dummy!"

"Damn right I do! I would know _I_ was pregnant _-shut up teme-_ if _I_ were a girl, a year in advanced."

"Dobe, you didn't even know Hyuuga was in love with you." Sasuke boredly added adjusted his grip on Kotori, who had been fighting the effects of an oncoming naptime.

Naruto flushed, "w-well th-that was different."

"Whatever! Everyone _even in the afterlife_ knew Hinata-chan was in love with you." Sakura crossed her arms. Beside her, Shinnosuke clutched her apron feeling contentment wash over him being near his mother once more. This did not go unnoticed by the great Uncle Naruto.

"Hey, hey! Chibiteme is clinging to Sakura-chan? Is he attached to you?" Sasuke, too, looked to his son indeed clinging to his wife's apron. His face heated realizing he was looking at a reflection.

Sakura bent down and ruffled her son's spiky head. "I wouldn't want anything less. Mother loves Shinn-chan very much!" Shinn nodded mutely, a faint brush of pink lit his cherubic cheeks.

Sasuke smirked; such an extensive adoration for his mother. He really does have a mini clone.

At that point an interesting thought struck him. "Shinnosuke. You outran the dobe?"

Black eyes met black as the younger one nodded his head slowly.

"My four-year old outran you, dobe?"

"Hey! That's not true, he didn't outrun me! He cheated! He used chakra to evade me."

"My son hasn't trained with chakra yet."

"It's true, Naruto. They're both far too young. But maybe give it eight years then your explanation will make sense."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Shinnosuke outran you." Sasuke looked to his daughter, fast asleep. "With this girl holding on to him."

"So?! He must've inherited your cheating butt-head Uchiha speed! Plus I just ate three and a half bowls of ramen!"

"Hn. What an excuse. Just own up to the fact a four year old runs faster than you."

"Chibiteme cheats! He waits until his uncle is down for the count then zips off!"

"Why would he do that? He's never seen you. He only knows about you because we talk about you."

"He must have some crazy ass kidnapper escape plan."

"Mmm...actually," Sakura gently ran her fingers through her son's hair, "what were you and Koto-chan doing anyway?"

"We wanted to explore our home."

Sakura beamed. "Like what you saw?"

"Didn't see much. Crazy uncle started chasing us."

"I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't run off!"

"Keep your voice down! Koto-chan's sleeping!"

Sasuke took the cue and disappeared into the hallway towards his daughter's room.

"Uncle Naruto must've startled you, huh?"

"Aa,"

Sakura rubbed her temples and grumbled.

"You gotta believe me! I didn't want to chase your kids! I thought they were you two!"

"Did he do anything to make you believe that?!" Sakura stood up putting her fists on her hips.

"Like I said before, he called me Usuratonkachi."

"Shinn-chan!"

"I did not."

"You did! You didn't say anything when I told your jerk daddy!" Sakura cried.

"Didn't mean I actually said it."

"Then what did you say when I nearly caught you!?" Naruto chimed in.

"Your name, Uncle Naruto."

"Ehhh?!"

"Naruto, how the hell did you get ' Usuratonkachi ' from Uncle Naruto?"

"I read his lips."

"Terrible job."

"Sakura-chan!"

After all the energy died down, the sun bled into dawn. Naruto remained at the Uchiha estate reciting to his precocious nephew the great and wonder that was, well, himself. Sakura held Shinnosuke on her lap enjoying how openly he adored Naruto's stories. Of course, many parts were exaggerated but she let it slide. That was until Naruto tried to convince Shinnosuke he would've been named after him. Sakura wanted ease her son's blanching face by socking Naruto square in the face.

Sometime in the evening Sasuke finally emerged from his daughter's room looking thoroughly exhausted. He gave his wife a look as she stopped midway, healing Naruto's broken nose. She looked up and smirked back at him.

"Bedtime story?"

"Aa,"

"What was it tonight?"

Sasuke flushed, his heart raced. He looked away from her lighting green gaze, "when... I started falling for you."

Sakura blushed heavily, 'my daughter's already growing up to be a romantic,' and from her shock she accidentally pushed in Naruto's nose.

"Yooooowch! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried nasally. Tears formed in his eyes, "you guys can be all cute and lovey later! Heal me now! I don't want to get my face recreated with a busted nose!"

Sparkles in Sakura's eyes were replaced with genuine curiosity. "E-eh!? What do you mean, recreated face?" She hurriedly readjusted Naruto's nose.

Slyly, a grin broke out on his whiskered face. "Teme, Sakura-chan..." He glanced at the smaller Sasuke, "Chibisuke," he jabbed a thumb at himself, "meet your new Hokage."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this was okay. I tried to be funny! Ngh. I don't know if I want to extend this ... storyline, but I like the babies I made for SasuSaku. Very cliche, I know, but cliched _so hard_ for this story to work. Haha.

* * *

**Comments & Criticism highly encouraged.**


End file.
